3city Wiki
Hi, just letting you know that the server 3city was on has now be deleted due to lack of players but I would just like to thank everyone who played on this server. All the best!-tomo097 New Events 3city has claimed another island, Spock Island. bpste1 (talk) 01:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 3city has claimed some islands, Hoen Island, Cenbara Islands, Harnige Island and Whitla Island. bpste1 (talk) 01:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Axe Plains is now part of the International Alliance. bpste1 (talk) 07:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The 3city government is now accepting "Bills" which will be descussed about and might be made into a law, to know more about Bills in the reall world, check this link below: (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_(law) ) Bills in the real world are very similar to the ones in 3city. But the Bill is discussed about between the Presidents and will be decided if it becomes a law. bpste1 (talk) 08:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) NopMC is now run off a new server lobby system. Nopresnik (talk) 15:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) 3city has moved to the new 1.6 map. Force Island has been removed. Budder Beach has been split in half. "At least 3city is still there, sacrifises have to be made" bpste1 says. bpste1 (talk) 02:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) 3city Elections have been cancelled. bpste1 (talk) 00:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Donblue22 gave james4373 a strike. For destroying a building that he wasn't allowed (Donblue22's TARDIS) dvanw6 is now Vice-Mayor of Force Island (FI). - bpste1 (talk) 10:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nitemare_Vivi is now Vice-Mayor of Budder Beach (BB). bpste1 (talk) 09:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Iver1106 is now Vice-Mayor of District Lebih (DL). bpste1 08:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 3city will NOT be deleted. - bpste1 08:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 3city will be deleted. bpste1 is really, really sad, he spent all his time working on 3city and now it's just going to be all for nothing. bpste1 06:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) 3city and Littleville are no longer at war. Now there is peace. bpste1 06:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) District 7 (Wheat Ville) has been annouced. kookyking is now Vice-Mayor of 3city Town Centre (3TC) - bpste1 04:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) tomo097 is now Vice-Mayor of DownTown 3city (DT3) - bpste1 01:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Littleville has delared war on 3city. Littleville are pretty much doing it for fun. But 3city arn't happy. bpste1 06:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 43Inc is now being given 3 new stories. james4373 says "bigger is better!" bpste1 05:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) bpste1 and james4373 have begin work on the new 3city Spawn. It will be opened to public soon. - bpste1 (talk) 08:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Slide Show 3city.png|3city|link=3city Ongy Tree.png|Ongy Tree|link=Ongy Tree 3city Court.png|3city Court|link=3city Court Areil View of 3city Town Centre.png|3city Town Centre (3TC)|link=3city Town Centre 3city Needle at night.png|3city Needle at night|link=3city Needle A View of 3city.png|Looking down upon 3city at 3city Needle|link=3city Needle Channel 3.png|Channel 3 TV Filming Station|link=TV Channels 43 TV.png|43 TV Studio|link=TV Channels Channel 6.png|Channel 6 Recording Studio|link=TV Channels 3city Needle.png|3city Needle|link=3city Needle 3city Public School.png|3city Public School|link=3city Public School Budder Beach.png|Budder Beach (BB) |link=Budder Beach DownTown 3city.png|DownTown 3city (DT3)|link=DownTown 3city District Lebih.png|District Lebih at night |link=District Lebih Category:Browse